Blood
Blood is a liquified substance in some organisms, like humans, that carries oxygen throughout the body. In some creatures blood is known to possess magical qualities. s]] Blood in the Wizarding World drinking Unicorn's blood for Lord Voldemort in 1991.]] *The blood of a unicorn will keep someone alive, even if they are "an inch from Death." *Re'em blood gives the drinkers immense strength. *Albus Dumbledore is known to have discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood. *Some creatures, like ghosts and inferi, have no blood, because they are dead. *Chicken blood mixed with brandy is fed to baby dragons every half-hour. *Some wizarding terms and nicknames use the word blood. They include: **Half-blood **Pure-blood **Mudblood **Half-Blood Prince **Bloody Baron **Blood Quill **Blood traitor **Blood status **Blood brothers **Bloody hell *Severus Snape was known as the Half-Blood Prince and invented the spell Sectumsempra, which causes a living being to shed blood. This spell has only been used by two known wizards, including: **Harry Potter, in 1997, on Draco Malfoy, causing the latter to nearly bleed to death and the former later tried to use it on both the Inferi (which are bloodless) and Snape (who blocked the curse). **Snape, in 1997, on George Weasley. Though meaning to hit a Death Eater, Snape caused George's ear to fall off. *The Blood-Replenishing Potion replenishes blood lost during an injury. *Vampires are known to drink blood. Some are known as blood brothers. Lady Carmilla Sanguina was a vampire who took things a step further and bathed in the blood of her victims, believing it would help her retain her health and beauty. *Eldred Worple wrote a book known as ''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires''. *Honeydukes sells blood-flavoured lollipops, supposedly for vampires. *Dolores Umbridge owned a quill that scarred whatever one wrote into one's Flesh. **In his fifth year, Harry was scarred by Umbridge's Blood Quill. *Sometime into the eleventh century, the Baron became known as the "Bloody Baron", in the afterlife, after he killed Helena Ravenclaw and became covered in her blood. *In his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry caught Quirinus Quirrell illegally killing unicorns and drinking their blood for Lord Voldemort. * In 1992, Rubeus Hagrid thought that a Blood-Sucking Bugbear was killing his roosters, which had actually been killed by Ginny Weasley, being possessed by Lord Voldemort. *In 1995, the blood of Harry Potter helped in the Return of the Dark Lord. *Voldemort's death, in 1998, was mostly because of Harry's blood in the Dark Lord's veins, making him unable to kill the young wizard. Behind the scenes *One of the chapters in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is titled "Flesh, '''Blood' and Bone''". *The title of the sixth Harry Potter book, film, video game, and soundtrack is Harry Potter and the Half-''Blood ''Prince. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Pottermore'' Category:Blood Category:Foods Category:Magic Category:Potion ingredients